Question: Rewrite ${(9^{-9})^{-12}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Answer: ${ (9^{-9})^{-12} = 9^{(-9)(-12)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-9})^{-12}} = 9^{108}} $